Fallout in My Eyes
by RentableScroll Publishing
Summary: What if a average 15 year old gets transported to the fallout universe. With before hand knowledge of whats going to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Rentablescroll here. Due to difficulty's and complications of RWBY Though our eyes. Imma make this a substitute Until me and my Co-Author and best friend Isaac figure out the hell is going on.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC's I put in

 **Chapter 1**

"Ian!" I heard the teacher say. "Yes General!" I say to the teacher as I snap back to consciousness. Everyone in class laughed after I said that. The teacher signaled everyone to be quite. "Well Ian, for that you get Detention." He said as he started to write on the chalkboard. "Look we both know imma skip it like last time." I said not really caring. "So let's stop with the foreplay and just give me In-School-Suspension." The teacher stopped writing on the board and said "You're right why do I bother." He said sighing. The bell rings signaling the end of school and I leave before he catches me.

As i'm walking home I run into my friend Sara. Sara is a mad-scientist in training. But that doesn't stop her from trying things. And guess who tests them. That's right. Me. And my other friend Isaac. But mostly me. And one time my cat but let's not talk about that. Still have nightmares. Anyway bad thoughts aside I prepare myself for what she wants me to test.

"Hey Ian!" She says while walking to me. "Hey Sara. What's up." I says hoping to myself she just wanted to hang. "Do you remember the thing me and Isaac were working on?" She asked. I knew what was coming. "Yea that thing that can send people to other Universes." I said pretending to be oblivious. I really hope she wouldn't ask me to test it. "Well….." She said. I knew what he was gonna say. And she knew what I was gonna say. As I was about to put my foot down she interrupted me. "Ian….I know you're about to draw the line but I found a universe that you would love." She said. She was begging I could tell. "Sara no. I like my universe well enough to stay here." I said not letting her continue.

Also if you're wondering how a **Sophomore** in high school made a universe shifting thing **.** Her parents are scientists. Like the best in the business. Like top scientists in NASA. And the fact Sara has the IQ of over 1000. So yea. And I test her stuff because my father was friends with her father and we've known each other for entire lives.. "Ian please." she pleaded. "I'm not going to do it Sara." I said in my no nonsense tone. "I draw the line here." The for a second she had a look. A look that worried me. Then she smiled. "Okay fine. It's not like I found a universe 100 percent like that of your favorite game series." She said in a smug attitude. " _Wait what_ " I though. I stood there in silence. She had that smug look on her face. "I'll see what I could do." Is all I said. She had a huge smile on her face. She ran up and hugged me "Thank you! After this I might be able set up a date between you and Grace." She said. "If it's the universe I think your talking about. I'm going to have the best and worst time of my life." I said in a serious tone. "It better be worth it.". I said. "Okay Ian, see if you can spend the night Friday." She said.

2 days later was Friday. The day I would hop universes. I wrote my will in those 2 days and prayed to whatever god listaned. I had a duffel bag. Even though I wasn't technically spending the night there. School let out for the summer and my mom was very lenient so being gone half of summer was not unheard of. I was halfway there when Sara called. I fished my phone from my pocket and answered

Me: Yo go for Ian

Sara: Hey Ian, you on your way?

Ian: Yea about 5 minutes out.

Sara: Good. Everything is ready just waiting for ya.

Ian: Acknowledged.

Sara: Good. See you soon

I hang up and continue walking. And about 5 minutes later I reach Sarah's house. I open the door to see All of my Friends. Vincent, Isaac, Nate, Grace ( **Breathing Intensifies** ) And Sara. "Yo Ian!" Vince says as he comes to do the universal friend handshake everyone does. "Yo Vince come to see me off." I ask. He gives me a chuckle and says "Nah dude we are gonna watch you." He says in his happy tone. I look toward Sara for an explanation. She clears her throat. "I found a way for us to see things through your perspective." She said. "Well let's get this show on the road." Nate says.

We go to Sara's lab. I get put into a chamber of sorts. "Alright Ian. Have anything to say?" Sara says over the intercom. "When other men blindly follow the truth, I remember nothing is true. When men are limited by laws or morals, I remember Everything is permitted." I said. Reciting the Assassins Creed. I saw everyone roll their eyes. "All right Ian. Starting Temporal Rift in 3…..2…..1. Temporal rift is Opened." "Good luck Ian." I hear Grace say. Then. Well...I felt myself being pulled. But not just myself. Like my entire soul was being pulled. And that shit hurt. A minute passes and I hear a voice I never expected to hear. "Well now. You're Awake."


	2. Chapter 2

**If you haven't seen it on my HoDT fic I'm just getting back into the feel of things. I promise chapters on all three of my stories will get longer. Just gotta get back into the flow. Now It's RWBYs turn. ~Scroll**

The moment I tried sitting up I had a headache that blurred my vision and hurt so bad it almost made me puke. "Easy there," The man said steadying me. As my eyes started working again I was greeted to an all too familiar sight, Doc Mitchell's place.

"You've been out cold for a few days now," the doc said sitting back in his chair. "Im Doc Mitchell, welcome to Goodsprings.''

"Of all the places that she sent me to. Why did it have to be New Vegas?" I thought to myself. "Thanks for patching me up Doc," I say deciding to stick loosely to the New Vegas dialog for now. He helps me stand up and takes a step back.

"Everything looks like its in working order. But go on ahead to the Vigor Tester there. See if your dogs are still barking." He says, motioning to the machine in the back of the room. I walk to it and lay my hand on the pad on it. Then it started accessing my stats. Everything was as expected but when it got to my Luck, I got a peak of how my life in this wasteland is going to be.

"Wow, three Luck huh. Might explain why you're here." He said chuckling at his own joke. The very satisfying thought of punching him ran through my head. But I decided against it.

After completing the other tests and getting supplies I exited his house with my very own fucking Pip-Boy. I figured Sara would get a hold of me somehow so I did what you usually do in game.

* * *

Sara stared at the monitor for a second before turning it off, "Seems like Ians having a good time," She heard Vincent say. She sighed before sitting on the couch. "He gonna be in there a while," Sara said with a casual tone. They all look to her with questioning faces.

"What do you mean by that?" Isaac asked in a warning tone. Sara just scoffed at him. She waved him off and turned to the monitor. "Tell me how does the game end?"

"The fight for Hoover Dam between the NCR and the Legion. You could work for either of these factions, work with House for an Independent New Vegas or take Hoover Dam and Vegas for yourself." Vincent answered from Saras couch. Everyone turned to him with questioning looks. Vincent stared at them back, "What?"

* * *

"Fuck these goddamn fucking cock sucking shit eating fucking Geckos," I grumble as I stick a stimpack in my arm. Sunny Smiles was holding back her laugh. Judging by the sound coming from behind me. I watched as the huge bite in my arm closed in a matter of seconds. 'For a universe that never invented the Microchip Processor they certainly have some amazing tech.' I thought to myself. I make a fist then let go, making sure everything was working.

"You done bein' a baby?" Sunny asks, no doubt with a grin on her face. I stand up and turn around to find that she indeed had a grin. I huff and flip her off. "That was ass. Thank god for stimpacks." I said stretching my arms.

"Amen to that," She agreed then dawned a look of realization, "Actually there's one more thing I can teach you if you're up for it." She says the last part in a teasing tone that doesn't rub well with me.

"I'm good. I'm thinking some food and some sleep is in order," She smiles and shakes her head. "That's fine, gives me a chance to introduce you to Trudy. She'd be real cross with me if I didn't."

I shrug. It wouldn't hurt to meet her. "Lead on."

"If you don't head him over, I'm gonna get my friends and we're gonna burn this town to the ground." I know that voice. I open the door to see Joe Cobb harassing Trudy. Oh fuck I forgot about this quest.

"Hey, dickhead!" I yell in his direction. He turns and I pull my 9mm pistol and hold it to his head. I didn't even know that I cleared the distance between the door and the bar. "Why don't you leave before my finger slips, yea?" He gives he a hard look before leaving. Grumbling as he left.

* * *

Sara and co. looked at the monitor in shock. Vincent chuckled at their surprised faces. "Whats wrong?" Sara turned to him with a grim look on her face. "I think I've made a terrible mistake."


End file.
